


Double Dragon

by Mypreciousnico



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya Stark is a Targaryen, Cheating, F/M, Incest, Infidelity, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark (political match - not consumed), R plus L equals J & A, Sibling Incest, Suicide, jon and arya are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypreciousnico/pseuds/Mypreciousnico
Summary: Happy birthday, to the sparkling knight, Emilie_L_CLove the idea of Arya as a Targaryen, so I try to play with that here.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 83





	Double Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emilie_L_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_L_C/gifts).



> Happy birthday, to the sparkling knight, Emilie_L_C
> 
> Love the idea of Arya as a Targaryen, so I try to play with that here.

Arya

Each time she said to herself that its the last time. With each powerful trusts of her brother, she said to herself that its the last time, each time her toes curl, she said to herself its the last time. Yet, every night she is welcoming her brother in her bed.

Her head resting on Jon's chest, she ask herself not for the first time, how things can have changed so much. 

Setting foot on Westeros for the first time in years, she had only one thing in mind, vengeance. To kill every single turncloak with her bare hands if she had to, she has been riding for the Wall with that single goal. Only to find the traitors already hanged and her brother alive.

He was changed, always keeping her close, touching her, kissing her, often not in a very brotherly way. She didn't care, she didn't care about the edge she could see in his eyes when he looked at her. Her brother was alive, anything else didn't matter. Thing started to change once more with the return of her friend Ned at her side, he was more than ready to pledge his sword to their cause and she was so happy to have him back in her life. But Jon... the edge in Jon's eyes was different when Ned was close, more dangerous. 

They had a big fight in Jon's pavilion, just before facing the Bolton in the frozen fields outside Winterfell. He wanted Ned gone, which was making no sense, especially on the eve of the battle. She didn't think, menacing to leave with Ned, making Jon snaps.

His grey eyes turning black. That night he took her as his woman and she let him do it. After, with the way he was looking at the blood on her thighs, the possessiveness of his stare, she knew they was no turning back. Not a easy one, at least.

Still resting against Jon's chest, she gently caress Jon's scar, the one above his heart. "We need to stop this" she said trying to keep her voice steady.

Jon is giving her one of those infuriating, almos condescending smile of his. "We don't do anything wrong. Its in our blood Arya".

Ah yes, since Lord Reed came forward about their birth, its Jon's favorite way to rationalize what they do. But its not that simple.

"You are a married man, a man married to my sister, to our sister. How can THIS not be wrong?" She can feel Jon shift a bit, maybe she can go through him this time. 

"Doesn't mean anything Arya, its just politics" he said.

"Aye, you right, you know how the Northern Lords are, you saw how they reacted to the news. They don't want Aegon Targaryen as their King, your marriage with Ned Stark's daughter is the only thing keeping a crown on your head". She needs to make him understand.

"Fuck them, fuck them all. If they are not please with a Targaryen King, they can deal with the dead themself. You are mine! If they want to take my crown, fine, then we just leave for the South". His grip on her is more tight than ever.

"And what about Sansa?" She ask with a sigh.

""You know I don't want to hurt her, but I don't feel anything for her, I don't want her!" He said

"We are hurting her" she said with a small voice. Its true, she's not sure what happened to her sister in the Vale, but she knows it was bad and that it has something to do with Petyr Baelish. The man is dead, she doesn't know how, her sister refuse to speak about it. She can tell that Sansa has scars, maybe not physical, but scars nevertheless... Maybe Jon's love could help her heal, but if she is honest with herself, thinking of Jon with Sansa is making her skin crawl. Yet, isn't a sacrifice she (they) should make for her sister ?

"I need to go" she said, trying to leave the warmth of her bed, Jon's warmth. 

Jon is reluctant to let her go, his grip on her still stong. "I need to talk to Sansa, there is issues with the running of the household, with the King's home" she said to him with a knowing stare. Its enough for Jon to let her go. 

"Fine, but I will be here tonight, you know that, right ?" She don't answer, what's the point ?

***

As expected she find her sister in her solar. Sansa spend most of her time there, away from her and Jon. She can't really blame her, of-course. Sansa doesn't look... healthy, her hair are not braided and she clearly lacks sleep. Her heart sink at the sight, the guilt almost too strong to bare.

"What do you want?" Sansa is not even looking at her, the craven part in her is almost relieved.

"There is nominations for the Household to make, nomination that should have been made a long time ago" she tried to avoid that topic, foolishly hoping Sansa would take matters in her own hands. 

"Why don't you do it? Are you not the Queen?" Ask Sansa, bitter. 

Aye, she remember why she tried to avoid that topic or any topic with Sansa. 

"Don't say that, we don't have to fight, father wouldn't want..." She can't finish before been interrupted by Sansa. "MY father, not yours, but you have to take everything that is mine, isn't it? Its funny, mother was so worried about Jon, so sure that he was the bastard who would take everything from Robb. She wasn't wrong, not completely, she was only wrong about which bastard. I AM Eddard Stark's only daughter, yet he never looked at me the way he was looking at you" there is tears in Sansa's eyes. "You took my father from me, now you took my husband, its only fitting that you also take my crown".

She doesn't know what to say, there's truth in Sansa's accusations, she hates it, but there's truth. 

"Father loved you Sansa, we were close yes, but surely now you must realized that its only because I am my mother's daughter".

"Doesn't change anything, you should be dead. You and Jon would be if I didn't came with the Knights of the Vale. I won the battle and you are acting like disgusting monsters, is that my reward? With one word I can destroy you both". There is a pettiness in Sansa's voice, one she didn't heard since they were children. 

Sansa didn't really saved them. Nymeria and her pack of wolves turned the battle on their side. She still has chills, thinking about Ghost and Nymeria ripping Ramsay Bolton's body to shreds. Given the circumstances, she can allow Sansa to keep deluding herself, she assumes.

"Aye, you are a great hero Sansa". 

Pure scorn is forming on Sansa's face at those words. "You can keep your condescension to yourself, Visenya" there is so much venom in the way she says that name. 

"Go leave me, go fuck your brother, you're only good at that" she said, rubbing her temples.

***

The maids found Sansa a few days after that meeting. She was in her copper bathtub, her wrists cut. They say that the water was colored red.

She cried, she cried at lot, cursing herself. During the day she was hurting Jon and he was letting her, she wanted for him to fight back, to hurt her as much as she hurt her sister. But he only took everything she had to give, every blow and every punch. At night she was taking Jon to bed, she was not making love to her brother, she was fucking him, hard and raw. She didn't know what she felt during those nights, but at least she FELT something, something else than the pain, the guilt and the sorrow.

The dreams came shortly after Sansa's death. Impossible dreams, about impossible things. At least things she would have think impossible if the dead were not on her doorstep.

She is in the crypt, facing her mother's statue. Jon rarely come here, as a child he was affraid of the dark and of the dead resting here. Its funny, the hidden Targaryen King, the last rampart against the White Walkers was once a child terrified by the dead.

She was never scared of the crypt, she has always found the place to be peaceful. The silence, the darkness. Maybe she was drawn here because its her mother's resting place?

Would Lyanna Stark be ashamed of her actions, of her love for Jon? Would she understand, the need, the burning passion? Did she felt the same way for her father? She wants to find solace in that, touching her belly, the slight bump here, she wants to believe her mother would have condone her behevior.

Before leaving her mother, she takes the two dragon eggs resting at the base of her statue. Two stones, a gift from Lord Reed.

***

She has ordered the construction of a pyre, Sansa's body has been placed on it. She has heard of the whispers, people talking of her grandfather madness, the queen should be buried in the crypt they say, not burned like a Targaryen. Maybe its madness to follow a dream...

Before lightning the pyre, she is puting the two stones around Sansa, whispering one final goodbye and offering one final apology. 

The flames are burning high in Winterfell courtyard. Jon is standing behind her, a worried look on his face.

When she is moving towards the flames she faintly hear his screams, but its like muted. The only thing that matter is the fire and the call that come from it. Closing her eyes, she let herself been englufed by the heat, drowing in the flames.

Waking up at the sound of acute shrieks, she feel the ashes stiking to her bare skin and on her shoulders, claws are digging inside her flesh, breaking the skin. The pain doesn't matter, she can only marvel at the way the sunlight is reflecting on the scales of the two dragons. One is blue, winter blue in fact and the other of a deep dark green. She feels a connection with the dragons something deep, ancient and overwhelming. Similar to her bond with Nymeria, but somehow different...

Finally turning her eyes away from the dragons, she find Jon standing before her, starstruck... Time seems to still between them before Jon is rushing towards her, covering her with his cloak. Strangely, she realizes now that even naked she doesn't feel the cold. The green dragon is jumping from her, landing on Jon who is falling on the ground, laughing.

Looking at each other, they know that everything just changed. Around them, Winterfell's people are falling on their knees, whispering, "Alysanne and Jaehaerys".

A uncomfortable silence is streaching between them, a silence only broke with the footsteps of Ghost and Nymeria joining them in the middle of the ruined pyre.

Jon is looking around them with a smile, finally talking.

"Love, look what you did to your hair!"


End file.
